soy_bacon_and_piefandomcom-20200215-history
MrGarthyP
Garth Purke '''a.k.a '''MrGarthyP was a social media personality (most similar to FPSRussia) who was arrested for false charges and once he left prison, used his weapon knowledge and what he saw in prison to become an anti-hero. Biography Early Years Garth was born in St. Louis, Missouri to a very average family. But, one of the most important facts about Garth's life that he hid from people was that he tortured his younger brother Steve for his whole childhood. A perfect child to his parents but a bully in secret, Garth would regret this later in life. Steve and Garth would frequently go hunting with their dad, giving Garth his knowledge of guns and his large arsenal. Social Media Stardom When Garth was 20, he started a social media account named "MrGarthyP" and used his weapons he acquired over the course of his life to do stunts and impress his viewers. Gaining millions of subscribers, Garth was a web celebrity for the next six years. One night when Garth was 26, he was doing sit ups and listening to music in his basement. Just then, his door was kicked down and seven police officers armed with shotguns grabbed him and arrested him. Charging him with stripping naked and sexually assaulting a cashier at Burger King, he was arrested and sentenced to 6 years in prison. Time in Prison Garth Purke was placed into prison right after his 27th birthday and watched his fellow inmates and cops show brutality to other prisoners. Already having skills with weaponry, Purke taught himself how to become a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Perfecting his skills, he began to secretly fight back in defense of prisoners who are being assaulted. As the years pass, Garth sat, trained and waited. When his release date came, Purke left and was convinced by his prison time to become a vigilante. Becoming a Hero Once Purke left prison and made up his mind that he would fight crime, Purke snuck back into his old house and his father's house to steal his favorite weapons back. Buying ammunition and other equipment, he told himself he was ready to be a hero, except for one thing.... What Makes A Hero? "What Makes A Hero?"''' '''is the origin story for MrGarthyP as a vigilante. Wanting to put his past behind him and have closure to his "evil" self, Garth kidnaps his younger brother Steve in order to abuse him one final time. Taking him to a beach, he abuses him, shows remorse, tries to stop Steve's ex-girlfriend from being raped and then walks away holding his brother's shoulder... Notable Deeds *Kidnapped and beat up his brother Steve to kill his old, past, evil self in "What Makes A Hero?" *Ran a deadly prison gang to avoid another hellish time in jail and to punish violent inmates in "Normality" *One of the only known survivors of the zombot uprising *Was a sadistic slave-owning celebrity during the timeline of Dixieland Triumphant who still had his social media stardom and would murder his slaves to torment other slaves. *Played the role of Garth Solo during "A Newer Hope" (a retelling of Star Wars Episode IV) *Stopped a demon invasion of the amusement park "Awesome Zone" in the story of the same name along with The Neutralizer and Donkeyman and performed so well in their defense of the park that Satan himself was impressed Equipment The guns and equipment Garth has in his possession to utilize are... *Colt Woodsman Pistol *Pindad PM2 Submachine Gun *FN FAL Rifle *Browning M1919 Light Machine Gun *Scoped Krag-Jorgensen Rifle *Sticky Grenades *Nest of Bees Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters